My LIttle Pony: Twilights Dilemma
by Brittstar
Summary: Twilight believes she is losing the love of Princess Celestia. Shining Armor says nonesnse. What will happen to Twilights mentor on Twilights speciale day? Find out. And please review. COMPLETE!


My Little Pony: Twilight confesses By: Brittny Fountain (Brittstar)

Twilight stared out her window as Luna darted beneath Princess Celestia. She smiled up at her gleefully. Cadence trotted by and smiled at Celestia. Shinning Armor was somewhere. A tear trickled down Twilights face. She turned away from the window. Spike was snoring in his bed and she shook her head angrily. She slowly walked into another room and slumped down on her bed. A moment later Shining Armor trotted in and jostled her gently.

"Ya got a pretty nice house here Twi." He said happily. She just moaned and pushed her face deeper into the pillows. He frowned. "What's wrong Twilight?" He asked. She sighed and looked up at him. His frown deepened when he saw her tears.

"I don't think Princess Celestia wants me around anymore." She whimpered. He frowned.

"Why would you say that?" He asked.

"She is always hanging around with Luna now. She never pays attention to me anymore." She whimpered. He nodded.

"Ah. I see. Twi, she just got her sister back a month ago. She will want to spend every minute with you." He told her. She huffed.

"Yeah right."

"No really. Imagine if you lost me for like a million years. You would want to spend every second with me wouldn't you?" He asked. Twilight nodded.

"Yeah, but she said she would always have time for me. I asked her what I should do for my letter today, and she said 'Not right now Twilight. Luna and I are going down to the pond.'" Twilight sobbed. He lifted her chin with one hoof. HE smiled sympathetically.

"Go talk to her. You will see." He said softly.

"She will just tell me to go away again." Twilight muttered. Shining Armor sighed.

"Just do it Twi. Princess Celestia is kind, and will listen to you. She will tell you why her world doesn't revolve around you." He said. Twilight snorted.

"No one's does anymore!" She huffed angrily. He shook his head.

"You're the center of my world. You and Cadence." He said. She sighed.

"Thanks big brother." She murmured. She stood and trotted towards the front door. She paused and looked back at him. He smiled and nodded encouraglingly. Twilight took a deep breath and trotted out. She went up to Princess Celestia.

"Umm…Princess?" She asked. Celestia turned to her.

"Yes Twilight Sparkle?" She asked. Twilight shuffled her hooves and glanced at Luna. Luna smiled and trotted away. Celestia watched. Twilight looked up at her.

"How come you don't care about me or have time for me since Luna came back?" She asked quietly. Celestia was silent for a moment then laughed lightly.

"Oh Twilight. Of course I still care about you. I never had a lot of time to spend with you to begin with. You just didn't notice until Luna came back." Celestia told her softly. Twilight looked up at her.

"What about the other day when you wouldn't talk to me?" She asked.

"Twilight. I was spending time with my sister. I rearely get time to spend with anyone. And that was the first time I could spend time with her in a very long time." Princess Celestia murmured. Twilight blinked.

"Sorry." She muttered. She turned and started to walk away ears flat. Celestiaswished her long tail.

"Come back Twilight." She neighed. Twilight turned but still looked at theground. Celestia lifted her chin with one hoof, like Shining Armor has done.

"Twilight Sparkle. I will always love you. You are my best student, and even of you fail sometimes or I don't spend a lot of time with you that will never change. I love you as much as Luna and that is a pretty special thing." She said. Twilight smiled weakly.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes Twilight. You are my little pony. I will always be here for you if you need me. And I will always care." She said. Twilight smiled. Celestia wrapped her hoof around Twilight and hugged her Twilight smiled.

"Thanks Princess Celestia." She said happily. Celestia smiled and waved her horn. A wrapped gift with a big purple bow appeared hovering in front of them.

"Happy Birthday Twilight." She smiled. Twilight sighed and leaned against her.

"Thank you." She murmured. She turned and tore into the paper. A big beautiful purple leather bound book was inside. Twilight opened it an a tear came to her eye. The title read, Me And My Friends. Inside were pictures of her doing things with each of her friends, and every andeventure they had shared. The First picture was Twilight sitting between Celestia and Shining Armor, with all her friedns all around her…Luna, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Derpy Do, Sweetybelle, Apple Blossom, Cadence, everyone she had grown friends with over the time she had been here. And in the back was a message from each of her letters. The shortened fversion of them.

Friends will always be there for you

Friends stick together no matter what

Friends are your greatest key

And the last one was

Friendship is Magic.

Twilight smiled. "Thank you Princess." She whispered. She whipped the tear from her cheek and looked around at her friends who had gathered to watch. Twilight sighed and pulled them in for a hug.

"Thanks guys." She whispered. "For always being there for me."

Later Spike re-read the message he had just written on the sheet of paper.

_Dear Princess Celestia_

_Today I learned that Friendship is always there. And It is not always about me. My friends matter too and if they don't have time for me I should accept that and go find someone else to chat with. Or offer the other one help. I know that even if it doesn't seem like it there are ponies who love me, and are always there for me. _

_Yours truly_

_Twilight Sparkle _


End file.
